Game Dev Life Wiki
Welcome to the Official Game Dev Life Wiki Welcome to the Official Game Dev Life Wiki! Game Dev Life is made by the DoubleJGames developers and currently in its Alpha Stage (2.2.0) as of December 31, 2018. A lot of features are missing and many bugs are prevalent, reasoning to the high price of the game. Game Dev Life is about managing your own game development team, from creating games with topics across different platforms, like PC or Console, selling your games to the market to profit off of, upgrade and expand your office to further give access to brand new opportunities. DoubleJGames Community! * Discord Server: https://www.discord.gg/NNx5C2Y * DoubleJGames Roblox Group: https://www.roblox.com/groups/group.aspx?gid=3139217 * jjwood1600's Twitter: https://twitter.com/jjwood1600 * GDL Wikia Discussion Page Update Log (MM/DD/YY) Note: This update log is only a partial of the entire list. Please refer to this page for the complete list. * V2.2.0 (12/21/18) - Winter Update/Event! ** 2 NEW trails! ** NEW wall items! *** Clock *** Christmas Lights *** Shelves ** New Decoration *** Christmas Tree ** Winter Quest! Find presents around the map and combine them with 'Dev Dust' from developing games to make Santa gifts. Deliver these to NPC's around the map for prizes! ** Green snowflake and candy cane computer skins! Collect presents around the map to echange for these! ** Global leaderboards! Top 100 will receive a bonus prize at the end of the event! ** Backend code changes ** New reviewers! ** New Bitz deals! ** The classic Christmas music back! ** Wintery map! Snow! ** Live player counter in the map by the offices! ** New City buildings! ** Optimizations (quicker loading times)! ** VIDEO: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8F-cik6RDxA * V2.1.0 (10/28/18) ** Trails have been added!! ** R15 has been added! ** Bug fixes (including premium crate fix) ** Formula changes * Alpha 2.0.3 (10/15/18) ** Fixed staff point error bug. ** Polished and completely revamped restocking GUI. ** Back-end changes/fixes + preparation for future updates. * Alpha 2.0.2 (10/06/18) ** Microphone hitbox fixed ** Version updated to be correct on the changelog UI. ** Fixed out-of-place comma in the game edit menu. ** Fixed premium laptop setup "Off the chart" bug ** 3 new Decoration Models in the Shop! ** Fixed Bitz page bug when reopening the shop. * Alpha 2.0.1 (09/28/18) - 'Game Changer' Update ** Revamped UI. ** Utilization of Fans, Staff Abilities, Upgrades, etc. ** Readjusted prices and earnings for realism. ** Entire list too long, please go to this page. * Alpha 1.9.5 (04/09/18) ** Fixed server placement. * Alpha 1.9.4 (03/28/18) ** Smooth camera implemented for car purchasing (fixed jittering camera). * Alpha 1.9.3 (03/19/18) ** Server automated message no longer constantly spams the chat. * Alpha 1.9.2 (03/15/18) ** Fixed bug where the investor wouldn't appear on rejoin. ** Fixed small hole in the dev lounge. * Alpha 1.9.1 (01/17/18) ** Feet don't touch the keyboard. * Alpha 1.9 (12/04/17) - 'Game Dev December' ** Gifts around the map. ** Twitter codes or Double XP everyday advent calendar. Category:Browse Category:Game Dev Life